Yuma and Yurri
by lirinlovzdumplinz
Summary: This BRAND NEW anime that I an introducing you to is about a brother and a sister Yuma and Yurri Satoe who lost their parents at a young age to a powerful Soul Eater named Sen. Yurri fell sick to a mysterious illness not long after moving to Tokyo. Yuma was desperate and wanted to save his sister but in order to do so, he had to sell his soul, putting his sisters life on the line!


(Chapter 1: The end in the beginning)

Okay, so, ten years ago, two twins. A boy and a girl started their training as Hunters, but not just any type of Hunters, they were trained to hunt Soul eaters. When they were seven their parents lost their souls to a particular Soul eater.

Her name was Sen. She's lived for thousands of years by feasting on only the purest of souls. Hunters were her favourite. Many times did she try to take the soul of Yuma and his younger sister Yurri but for some strange reason she couldn't.

Years passed, he assumed that they were safe, that was untill last year when his sister became ill. Doctors said it was fatal and that there was nothing he could do to save her.

He refused to give up however and stumbled upon a fortune telling Witch who said she could save Yurri but there was a price to be paid. Yuma was desprete. She was his only sister and was his only treasure so he paid the ultimate price. he sold his soul to save his only family.

There was a fine print in the contract though. On their sixteenth birthday, Yuma will have to leave Yurri to surrender his soul to that same fortune teller otherwise Yurri's soul will be taken away and she will die.

"Hey! Yurri!"

Yurri walked towards the door and smiled at the sight of Tori. Her smile however fadded as she saw Jett standing beside Tori, with the usual goofy, love-struck smile of his.

"Oh hey Tori!" She says with little enthusiasm "I see you brought Jett" Jett stared at Yurri adorably. Yurri invited them inside and began walking them down the hall.

"So how's Yuma at school? i'm sorry i have to ask you like this but Yuma doesn't approve of me attending school. Just in case if i suddenly get ill again"

"That's understandable but it's actually why we came here, Yurri, is Yuma sick?" asks Tori.

Yurri looked at her friends confused.

"Um no, not that i know of, why?"

"I didn't think much of it untill now. He's been acting weird and Im worried about him. Yurri! Please help!"

"Tori..."

"He doesn't listen to us anymore! He doesn't call us for help even though we're so close... I-I'm worried"

Yurri giggled.

"When we were children Yuma and i didn't have many friends. The children would always get so frustrated because they were never able to tell us apart unless i had my hair up. The school was dear but the education they gave up was rather cheap"

Yurri smiled warmly at Tori.

"It was only last year when we moved to this little village and already we have such great friends, Tori, Jett, thank you"

Yurri broke her hair tie, letting her long, sandy blonde hair pass Tori's face. Tickling her rosie cheeks. As Yurri turned around, she found Yuma in her face.

"AH! YUMA!" Says the beet red Tori.

"Oh hey! i was just talking about you!" Yurri says to him.

Yuma gave his sister a slight glance before turning to Tori.

"Hey Tor, can you go find Jett please? If he breaks anything of mine than i'm going to break him, in other words, i will kick his ass!" Yuma was dead serious.

"N-no! Tori dont go! i'll need a witness!" she said frantically.

"Relax, it wont kill her to leave for a bit!" Yelled Yuma.

"NO! but it might kill me!" screams the over dramatic Yurri.

Yuma just rolled his eyes in response to her comment. He waited for Tori to leave and then he said what had to be said

"Yurri, it's time" he says "Our sixteenth birthday is tomorrow and i know they'll come"

"What about school?"

"School is the least of our problems! could you go to school with Tori and Jett tomorrow? it could be dangerous if she come's here and happens to stumble upon you"

"Where will you be?" asks Yurri.

"I will be staying home, that way if they come here, i'll be waiting" said Yuma.

"But if they dont come here to find you?"

"Than alot of people are screwed" he muttered "I know for a fact that one way or another, they'll find me, so running's pointless"

"Yuma! What if you dont come back?! what if she kills you?!"

"Then i better make the most of today"

"I see. Than you better make the most of this afternoon" she replies softly.

"Yeah, so what do you want to do?" he asked Yurri but she just arched a frown.

"YUMA! You've already ditched Tori and Jett as it is! If this is your last afternoon with them than i suggest you spend it with them!"

"Yurri i cant. I love them to bits... i'm not goood with goodbyes.."

She smiled at Yuma.

"Is that why you've been pushing them away? because you thought that, if you weren't as close to them, you wouldn't have to say bye?"

"That's it exactly. you know, sometimes i hate being twins with you because your so much more wise than me but most of the time.. i just value having such a great friend who understands me completely"

"Yuma, you dont need me to be that valued friend... you already have two best friends who excepts you for who you are, no matter what" she laughs "Now, we're all going to go get ice-cream together, you're shouting"

"AWH MAN!" he whails "This is going to put a hole in my wallet!" He groaned in annoyence, walking slumpishly down the hall.

"That's my brother" she whispers to herself "That's my idiot brother who sold his soul to save me... I wont let them take you Yuma, you can bet on that"

(Later on that afternoon)

"Im suprised that you invited us out to ice-cream like this Yuma... I-I really miss this"

"This?" he asks Tori.

"Us, all of us, spending time together"she replies.

"Im just happy that i dont have to pay for a meal this time" says Jett happily.

"THIS TIME?! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME?! yells Yurri "YOU NEVER SHOUT!"

"Yes but you do" says Yuma, using is pinkie to check whether or not his ears were bleeding.

They all laughed. As the sun was setting, Yuma turned to his friends and smiled warmly.

"Okay, what's wrong?" asks Tori.

"Yeah! you never smile at us like that!" Jett states "Your grins are usually a bad ass grin, not a sissy smile"

"Tor, Jett i love you guys so much" Says Yuma, almost in tears.

Tori and Jett stopped to look at each other. This was serious.

"You, in tears?! y-you never cry!" she states nervously.

"Im going away for a long time" he says softly.

"How long?" asks Jett. He looked at Yuma suspisiously, you could tell he was taking this seriously also.

"A very long time... i might not even come back..."

Tori looked down at her half eaten ice-cream. dots began to melt her ice-cream as Tori cried into the bowl.

"I-Is this some kind of joke? wh-when do you leave?" was her next question to Yuma.

"Tomorrow..."

"BUT IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" roars Jett "How could you even consider leaving Yurri on your birthday alone!"

"It's okay, i understand why Yuma has to leave and why it is crusial that he has to leave tomorrow, however-" Yurri tuns to Yuma in one sudden movement "I refuse to let them take YOU!"

Yuma looks at his younger sister open eyed.

What?! Yurri i have to go!" he shouts.

"God wake up to yourself Yuma! We're twins! i can go in your place, they'll never know the difference!" she shouts back.

"I WILL! The only reason why i did it in the first place was to save YOU! if you think i'm gonna put you through that pain again your WRONG! I wont let them take your soul... i-i cant go through that again, i know you think the same but... i-i wont let them take your soul... not again..."

"They can try to take my soul, i guarantee you they wont. I wont let you die for me..."

Tori and Jett seemed stumped.

"You dont get to make that choice" he says firmly.

"I do now.." she stood up. Before she had a chance to leave, Yuma gripped her arm tightly.

"You're going to school tomorrow with Tori and Jett. I will be home and i will except my fate because it breaks my heart to see you in pain"

"Than dont do this to me..." Yurri replies bitterly.

Tori and Jett stood slowly.

"What's going on?! why does Yuma have to leave?!" they asked.

Yurri sighs. "You know what soul eaters are right?"

"Yes, weren't there reports on them and their murder victims ten years ago?" asks Tori.

"Yeah well last year, right before we moved here, I fell sick to a mysterious illness that doctors said was fatal, Yuma as stupid as he is, sold his soul to a witch in order to save mine!"

"Why? why would you tell her that?" asks Yuma, using Yurri to shield him from the wrath of Tori.

"YUMA SATOE! You cant get much stupider!" she belows out. He moved infront of Yurri bowing his head in disappointment. Tears streamed down her fragile cheecks as she forcefully pushed her hand up against his right cheek.

Jett grabbed Yurri and pulled her out of the firing range.

"Holy crap Tori... you left a mark" says Yurri in disbelief. To be honest, no one believed that Tori had that in her, not even she did.

"BAKA! YOU IDIOT!" she raged on "Of all the stupid, idiotic things i've watched you do, this takes the cake! whether she was sick or not, if you believe in someone with all your heart than there will always be a cure! Did you not stop for a single bloody second and think about what the hell you were getting yourself into?! I mean seriously! Yuma, GROW UP-"

Her rant came to a dramatic end as Yuma quickly pulled Tori into a hug.

"I think i'm going to miss you most of all.. Tor.. dont ever change"

Yurri smiles loveingly at her brother as he pulls Jett into the hug as well. They broke down on Yuma's shoulders and bursts out into tears as the once golden sky was now painted a crimson red.

"It suits the situation perfectly" Yurri mumbles, walking into the group hug as well. "This will not be our last group hug together... i promise you all that"

(The next day, that very morning)

Yurri yawned opening her eyes heavily. She turned her head to the right and found Yuma sleeping in her bed beside her. She smiled cheerfully and looked to the left of her. There, she saw Tori and Jett sleeping quietly beside her also, well, Tori was.

"D-did they stay the night?" She asked herself.

She slipped over Yuma and walked towards the wardrobe.

"I-Im sorry Yuma" she muttered "I refuse to let them take you"

She tightly wrapped a bandage around her chest, allowing her to be flat chested. Than she brushed her hair and placed Yuma's cap on top of it loosely. She slipped out of her night gown and buttoned Yuma's school shirt. She put on his pants and strapped his belt to them, holding them up.

"I've left Yuma a note, telling him of my where abouts... the perks of being a twin" was her final words. Right before she made her towards the front door she was stopped dead in her tracks.

What are you doing?! are you really willing to sacrifice yourself to save someone who was stupid enough to sell his own frigen soul?!

"Shut up! I don't need you to tell me what to do!" Yurri says almost emotionlessly as she walked out that front door.

Oh so what? Playing the heroine of this story are we?

"Im not going to tell you again to shut up!"

And now your dressing as your brother, hoping that they somehow see you, fall for your cheap ass plan and take you instead? what about Jett and Tori?

"What about them?"

Abandoning your friends just so you can go play hero for the day?

"Okay look! I know your just a thought on my head, but your seriously starting to piss me off!" Yurri continued walking until she reached the front of the schools gates.

You didn't answer my question..

"OKAY FINE! HERE'S AN ANSWER FOR YOU! They're more Yuma's friends than mine! They always have been... and they always will be..."

So let me get this straight. You have this insane idea indented into that piss small brain of yours that you have no friends? That the only friends you actually DO HAVE your leaving behind!

"Yuma will protect them"

They will find out sooner or later and when they do, not even Yuma will be able to save you..

"So?"

That means that you wont be able to save him either...

"Than we want to pray to the gods that it is sooner rather than later"

Did you not just hear anything I said?!

"It's kinda hard not to!" Yurri checked her watch. It was still dark out so obviously it was still early.

"three, thirty am" she mumbled jumping the high iron bared gate. she landed firmly with both feet to the ground.

What about your boyfriend? Your leaving him behind as well!

"I KNOW! but.. he only see's me on weekends and that's if he decides to show!... usually he'll blow me off for a ditzy blonde"

The sun slowly began to paint the sky a beautiful gold as it slowly began to rise. Yurri looked far off into the distance and watched bits of the sun shine through the two mountains. She admired the scenery.

"It seems we have ourselves a lost puppy"

Yurri turns her body abruptly.

"Haru?" She asked herself in disbelief. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Like you don't know!"

"Um actually I don't" was her response. He looked at her almost in the rage.

"Moron! I come here every Wednesday mornings for Judo training! What are you doing here? IN MY TERF!"

"Your terf-" my sentence remained broken as Haru in one sudden action. Picked her up by her school shirt and allowed Yurri to hang loosely from off the ground.

"Huni what are you d-doing" it was getting harder and harder to breathe. "Haru... H-Haru..."

Haru smashed Yurri against the iron gate with great force. Drops of blood flew out of her mouth. She cried out in pain. That hurt.. and now, Yurri was pissed.

So much for your boyfriend eh?

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yurri threw her body at Haru, knocking him to the dirt.

"What about Yurri?" She screamed "what the hell is going on there?!"

Haru looked at her and grinned at the sight of what he thought was a frustrated Yuma but was actually a highly pissed Yurri"

"Look, you sister's fun and all but she's more of a friends with benefits"

Hot tears raced down Yurri's flustered faced.

"She took your relationship seriously!" She cried out.

"Yeah, and so did many other girls" Haru remained grinning.

"You cheated on her?!" was her next question.

Haru chuckled before thinking about an answer. "Well actually, I cheated on my ex with Yurri" Haru paid close attention to "YUMA'S" wet face. "Are you crying Yuma?!" asks the idiot Haru.

"I AM NOT YUMA!"

Yurri rips of the cap and pulled her hair up into a bundle.

"Yurri?" he stuttered nervously "Baby?"

"Oh ho ho! you son of a bitch! you've revealed to me how you've cheated on me! and now you have the audacity to go throwing the word 'baby' around like it means something to me anymore?!"

"I-I was joking!"

"On top of that! I now know how you go around treating my brother! you come to my place and act as if you and Yuma are all buddy-buddy with each other but that was all just a misleading lie wasn't it?!" Yurri roared. Haru stood from off the dirt suddenly and held her tightly by the waist.

"I love you Yurri" he spoke softly into her ear. she laughed.

"Wow! Those three words have no effect on my anymore, they're trash... just like you!"

"W-What the hell are you saying?"

"It's over..." Yurri shrugged her shoulders with nothing more to say.

"By walking away your making a huge mistake!" he shouts.

"Your right, I am" Yurri turned to face Haru and in one swift movement gave him a punch to the face. Sending him flying backwards, with nothing more than two busted lips and crooked jaw which was spewing out blood. "Now THAT'S how it's done!"

"Yuma? Yuma Satoe?" She placed her attention onto an approaching stranger.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Dimond. I am one of twelve faithful servants whom serve my Master Renkai, and I am here to take you away.. are you ready?"

Yurri looked upon the stranger and glared. He had starlight silver hair and ocean blue eyes. He was well mannered and obviously well dressed.

"More ready than i'll ever be" she says to Dimond.

"Are you sure? we will not be returning" he tells her.

Yurri sighed looking back at her surroundings. she nods quietly in response to his comment. "Im sure im ready, now take me to your Master!"

...

Lirin: So that's the end of my first chapter of my new anime "Yuma and Yurri" I hoped you enjoyed it! you will also see me as the user Sakura3 so stay tuned and I will work on the next chapter!


End file.
